In Too Deep
by Kelz9162
Summary: Elena Gilbert gets assigned to go undercover to weave her way into the lives of the notorious Salvatore brother's. Thinking this will be all to easy she accepts the challenge but what she finds shocks her. Will she be pulled in to deep, will she grow to love the two men or grow to hate. Will she make it out alive and safe or will the seduction of the game she's playing be to much.
1. Chapter 1

***** This is a new story i have been working on for awhile, and i have really put a lot of effort into the story line. Before i get any questions of who this will be about it will have romance between Elena and Stefan as well as Elena and Damon. I've always loved the idea of their triangle even though i am Delena all the way, but for this story Stelena works as well. I really hope you guys enough the story and if you do please leave reviews to let me know :) ENJOY!*****

I woke up to what sounded like a gunshot in my ear and my head shot up off my desk and my hand went to my waist reaching for my gun. However as my eyes adjusted, a familiar face came into view and my eyes traveled to the stack of folder that had been slammed on my desk to make the loud noise. A groan escaped my lips and my hands reached up to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Another all-nighter." Alaric my boss said with a chuckle and settled down in the chair in front of my desk.

"I must've fallen asleep." I replied and got up to stretch my sore aching muscles, before I headed over to my coffee pot to pour myself a much needed cup.

"You need to go home every once in a while Elena, sleep in your bed for once." I grimaced when he said this and took a sip of my coffee before returning to my desk.

"I can't not when I'm this close on this case." I said and my eyes traveled down to the many files open scattered all over my desk. The pictures of innocent girls all stared up at me as if desperately calling to me for my help. For almost a year I had been trying to bring justice to these girls deaths and for almost a year I had failed them.

"Well I have something new for you to work on." Ric told me clearing his throat and gesturing towards the huge stack of files he had slammed next to my head.

"But I'm already working on six cases Ric how do you expect me to take on anymore?" I raised my eyebrows at him and began to close all the files I already had open on my desk.

"Because I'm taking you off all of your other cases." My head shot up so fast I felt a sharp pain go down my neck.

"Excuse me?" I said through clenched teeth, and Ric gave me a small smile though a look of slight panic crossed his face.

"Lena don't go all super she-hulk on me now, I understand how much you have worked on these cases and I want you to know I appreciate it. We all do, but I really just don't think there is anymore you can do right now at the moment not with what we have." His voice was soft as if to try to calm me down some.

"I have spent almost a year on this one Ric! How can you just take it away from me, take the other ones I don't care but don't take away this one. I made a promise to these girl's families that I would find whoever did this to them and I'll be damned if your going to be the one to make me break my promise to them." My blood was boiling and I began to slam things in place on my desk to get rid of some anger and the picture of one girl in a file caught my eye. Elizabeth Brown, age 14 when she was brutally raped and killed in her own backyard where her parents found her in the morning. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made her look like an angel though I had been told by all her family members and friends that she was. The anger built up inside me, not understanding how he could just take this away from me when I had put my heart and soul in this case, into these girls.

"Elena I'm sorry, okay I am but I really need you somewhere else right now. I need your expertise in this, I just… I just really need you okay." He looked down almost as in a defeated way, but I knew better than that. Finally after complaining a little while longer I sighed and grabbed the first folder off the stack and seen the name Salvatore on the front. My eyebrows went up and I looked up to Alaric with questions written all over my face.

"The Salvatore brother's? Really this is where you want me, Ric I have no idea about these guys or about drugs!" I cried but flipped the folder open anyways.

"I understand that Elena and that's why I want you to get up to date on everything before I send you in." Again my head turned up sharply and the same pain shot through my neck.

"Send me in?"

"Yes."

"Oh no, no, no, no. I told you the last time I would never go undercover again, that's not something I ever want to do again. I was almost killed last time because some ignorant asshole almost blew my cover!" I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I said this and I took a deep breath to try to calm down.

"I know Elena, and if we had anyone else trust me I wouldn't be coming to you with this. We have tried with multiple others but we have failed to penetrate deep enough inside to get anywhere. You are my last resort can't you understand how desperate I am for this." My eyes studied his face to see if he was feeding me some bullshit line, but all I saw was sincerity in his face.

"I don't know if I can…" But one more look at his face let me know I couldn't turn him down. No matter how frustrating it was to have this sprung on me like this I couldn't let down the most important man in my life. "Fine!" I cried throwing my arms up in defeat and watched a smile spread over his face.

"Great, make sure you read everything because you'll be going next Thursday." He stood up as if to make a quick exit out of my office.

"Alaric Saltzman, seriously only a week to prepare!" He shrugged and quickly dodged out before I could throw anything his way, but no more than a second later did he peek back in. "Oh Jenna said you better have your ass over at seven tonight for dinner or else." And with that he was gone from my sight.

I had a small smile on my face as I went through the stack of folders he had given me. I was vaguely familiar with the Salvatore brother's but I only knew who they were and that they weren't good men. I saw a folder that was labeled Stefan Salvatore, so I made my way to open it up. The first thing I noticed was the picture of him inside. I was shocked at how insanely good looking he was, with the chiseled face and he had the whole pouty boy mouth thing going on. His eyes were a pretty green, and they looked as though they were holding a sad secret. They were intriguing in such a way I wanted to dive into his mind to tell what he was thinking. After a moment I was able to take my eyes off his picture to scan through all the information they had been able to gather up on Stefan Salvatore, which I seen was very limited. His record didn't even hold a parking ticket let alone any arrest or charges, and it turned out he had went to Yale and actually graduated with his business degree. After a little while longer of studying I went to look for his brothers file which had written on it Damon Salvatore.

I opened his file and again I was drawn to the picture that was inside. As much of a surprise as it was to me, Damon was even better looking than his younger brother. Their looks were the opposite of each other, while Stefan had that good boy wholesome look to him Damon's appeal was much more the bad boy look. From his hair to the clothes he wore, his persona gave you that feeling of mischief. His black hair was messy but it looked perfect with his face, and his face almost appeared to be sculpted it was that perfect. But those eyes, those eyes kept me coming back drinking me in. Finally I was able to move along and again his file was the opposite of his brother's, he truly was the bad boy of the two. He had been arrested several times for bar fights, and once even for assault with a deadly weapon. But I saw he had been let off on every charge that had ever been brought against him, which didn't surprise me too much.

After hours of reading and after the office grew quiet I felt my eyes growing heavy, and I knew I shouldn't fall asleep when I was suppose to leave to see Ric and my Aunt Jenna, but the minute I closed my eyes I knew I wouldn't open them again. Not when the two faces of the Salvatore brothers loomed before my closed eyelids, and that was enough to make any girl want to stay sleeping.


	2. The new me

On Thursday I prepared for my trip, Ric had given me all the information I needed and stood by while I said my goodbyes to everybody, leaving Elena Gilbert behind with them and moving on as Katherine Pierce. I was moving to Los Angeles because of a new job opportunity. They even had given me the personality they wanted me to try to portray, to truly become Katherine Pierce. Not that it would be a problem for me, I had been pretending to be other people since I was fourteen.

That was the age I was when my parents were killed, and the age my Aunt Jenna had taken me and my brother Jeremy in. That's when I began to run away, mostly from the pain of my parents being gone. That's when I learned it was much easier for me to pretend to be other people, and I pretended for so long I would sometimes forget who I actually was. I was good at acting, the part of being another person gave me a strange thrill, being able to do things I would never do if it was just my normal life. I could be whoever someone wanted me to be, love whoever they wanted me to love. It all came naturally, I just erased everything that was me the clothes, the hair, my way of talking, of thinking even and it was all replaced with someone else.

That all changed for me when my Aunt Jenna Met Alaric however, he helped break me out of my rebellion mode and get my act together. Then when I graduated high school he talked me into becoming an undercover cop, and I was until the last time when I was almost killed. That's when I began to realize how dangerous it really was, it had always been a game for me not reality.

This time I knew I would need to be extra cautious, I was already assuming the role of Katherine. I had a new curled perm in my hair, and my make-up was darker, my clothes a lot sexier. I was looking the role of a 21 year old girl who was just now trying to find herself in Los Angeles. Already I felt a lot of confidence, that was until I would remember the faces of the two men I was after. Every time I went to sleep one of their faces haunted me.

My thoughts were brought back when I saw the exit for me to get off at, to get to my new apartment. Soon enough I arrived finding it wasn't as difficult as I thought it was going to be. Getting out of my car I shaded my eyes and looked up at my new home finding it to be decent enough looking. When I went inside I was even more pleasantly surprised at how nice they were, and found a smug smile on my face.

On my way bringing my stuff up I bumped into a pretty blonde girl, with curls and pretty green eyes who was full of energy and smiles.

"Oh I'm Caroline Forbes, I just moved here from Arkansas. Trying to become an actress but if that doesn't work out I'm in design school. Why did you move here? Oh wait let me guess you want to be a model, you totally have the body and hair for it!" She paused to catch her breath, "Oh I'm so excited a girl my age is moving in here, all the people who live here are old and boring. No cute guys either so don't count on finding anyone in these apartments because trust me I looked. I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" She gave another big perfect teeth white smile.

"I'm Katherine Pierce." I said smiling because I hadn't told her my name. "Thanks for helping me with my stuff." She beamed another smile at me as she helped me pull my luggage up the stairs. When we walked into my apartment I was startled by the squeal of Caroline behind me.

"Oh your apartment is twice as nice as mine!" She threw my suitcase down in the middle of the entry and began to make her way around my apartment. "Love these couches!" She bounced down on one of them and made herself look at home.

"Thanks," I said giving her another small smile.

"So, what are you doing for your first night in town?" Her eyes looked at me eagerly asking for my attention.

"I was thinking about unpacking first." I said laughing at her high amount of energy.

"Well then that's it after that we have to go, we just have to. I haven't been out yet, since I haven't made any friends yet. It'll be so exciting, both of our first time out in Los Angeles." She squealed again and jumped up off the couch came up hugged me and bounded towards the door. "I'll be back in a little while so we can get ready together." And with that she was out the door not even giving me a chance to say yes or no.

"Sure," I mumbled to myself and made myself busy carrying the rest of my stuff in and began to put some of it away. While I put it away, I tried to remember what was the night club the Salvatore brothers were seen at a lot. The name popped into my head and I made a mental note of that is where me and Caroline were going to go tonight.

I glanced at the clock when I heard a knock on my door and seen only two hours had went passed, and in Caroline came running in a duffel bag thrown over her shoulder. I had to admit as she came in my room with all smile, you just couldn't help but like her.

"What is that?" I asked pointing towards her back she threw on the bed.

"This is everything I need for tonight, I need you to tell me what outfit is best and then you know everything else." She unzipped the bag and began to pull her clothes out and went to arrange them on my bed and I watched with amusement for a minute before I turned back to what I was doing. "Do you know what you are wearing?"

"Yes, I do." I got up and went to my closet and pulled out the little gold shimmery dress I had decided was perfect for tonight, since I had a nice golden tan now.

"Oh I love it!" Caroline said eyeing the dress with envy and then went back to sorting her outfit of choice. As we got ready Caroline did most of the talking describing herself to me, her home life, the boyfriend named Tyler she had left behind. "He wanted things I didn't want yet." She simply told me and went on to describe everything else she could think of. I enjoyed most of it until she began to pry her nose into my life.

"Why did you come here?" She asked now turning to look at me.

"I wanted something new, so I came to find a job here?"

"What kind of job?"

"Anything that I would enjoy doing." Finally after a long couple hours we stepped back to examine ourselves in the mirror, and make our final touches. As I stepped back I was amazed at how incredible beautiful we both looked. Caroline looked like she belonged on the front page of a magazine, and I looked like I could be right up there with her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we made our way down to my car.

"Um just a little place I heard of, Pearls."

"Really?" She said and got into my car, "You want to go there?"

"Yeah, why do you not want to go?" I asked praying that she wouldn't say no.

"No that's fine, I just heard that place is hard to get into that's all." As we drove I worried about what she had said but tried to stay positive in hoping we could somehow slip in. When we arrived I seen a huge line standing outside the door and me and Caroline both groaned and made our way around back to park.

"There's no use Katherine, we won't get in for hours."

"Don't think like that." I chastise getting out of the car we made our way towards the front until something out of the corner of my eye stopped me. I noticed two very pretty girls getting stopped by the back door and getting let in, so I pointed it out to Caroline who immediately pulled us towards where the girls had disappeared. "I don't want to get in trouble." I hissed and Caroline clicked her tongue mumbling under her breath and finally we got to the door. Much to our surprise a tall black man opened the door wearing a security shirt and looked me and Caroline from head to toe before opening the door wider to let us in.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked and the guy threw her a strange look.

"Listen hurry up, you want in or not!" He cried impatient and Caroline jumped pulling us inside, which led us to a black hallway with dim light lights. The man pulled the door shut, and we turned to look at him. "Just go down the hallway, follow the music and you'll get in the club." He grabbed our hands and put two wrist bands on them.

The hallway led us right where the man had told us and soon music was flooding our ears and different colored lights we going off. I held tightly onto Caroline's hand not wanting to lose her in the large crowd we had just walked into and she pulled us to the safety of the bar. We ordered drinks and sat both of us drinking in the atmosphere of the place.

Soon we were approached by guys, both decent looking asking us to dance. We both turned them down, and continued to drink our drinks. Then we were approached again, and Caroline didn't turn her guy down though I did mine. I was to busy observing, looking for the two faces I wanted to catch a glimpse of tonight. As Caroline danced I was hit on over and over again and was beginning to get agitated with the men. I turned away from the dance floor and focused on my drink, until I heard a man's voice come from right next to me.

"Hey!" I looked over and saw a cubby man standing next to me with two cards.

"Can I help you," I said no in the least bit trying to hide my irritation.

"You and your friend were picked for VIP tonight, I have your cards right here." He handed me two cards and I looked back up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Every night VIP is here, we award the well you know sexiest girls in the club. You and your friends were two of them, just go up the stairs." With that he walked away and I watched him hand another card to another girl and then Caroline was back at my side. Her eyes lit up when I showed her the cards, and she practically dragged me up the stairs. My heart pounded as we walked up the stairs because I was expecting to see two faces, but I was sadly disappointed when out of the dozen people Stefan and Damon were not two of them.

Caroline jumped right into to socializing with people, though most of the people were just other pretty girls. I smiled at a few people, helped myself to a glass of champagne they had and examined the art on the wall. Pausing at one particular painting, that I was pretty sure a two year old could've drawn.

"What do you see?" I heard a voice whisper gently in my ear, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I didn't even have to look to know who it was, my body was reacting the same way it had in my dreams, but still my eyes were drawn to glance at his face and my breath caught slightly in my throat at his perfect mystery boy Ken doll face. "Well?" He pestered and folded his arms over his chest and waited for my answer.

"Well… I'm not sure." He chuckled a little and I looked at him again and he nudged me arms.

"Don't worry, me neither." His eyes held a little twinkle and they remained glued to my face not leaving to take a glance at my body. "Hi I'm Stefan, and you are?"

"I'm Katherine," I replied and shook his hand giving him the best smile I could manage.

"Nice to meet your Katherine."

"Stefan!" Someone yelled and we both glanced around to see where it was coming from and I saw a man waving for him to join him.

"I'm sorry will you excuse me for a moment?" He said and walked away joining the man, and I studied him until the both looked back over in my direction and I looked away going to join Caroline who was cozied up next to a guy with a british accent.

"Katherine, this is Klaus. Klaus this is my new best friend Katherine, she just moved here today."

"Pleasure." He said extending his hand to shake mine. I sat next to them quietly while they both got lost in their own conversation and after two glasses of champagne I made my way to go to the bathroom. I glanced down for a split second and felt a hard impact of my body colliding with someone else.

"Hey!" I snapped catching my balance as I almost fell over.

"Hey yourself!" A man's voice snapped back and I looked up into eyes unlike any I had ever seen before. For a moment neither of us spoke, I was too entranced by the man standing in front of me who should not be allowed to look as perfect as he did. Finally at last I found my voice and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry," I said and gave him a small smile and that when I noticed a big breasted blonde bimbo standing next to him.

"Damon, come on lets go!" She ushered trying to pull him to the bathrooms.

"Sorry again." I said and pushed my way around them to put myself in the safety of the bathroom. I tried to shake the feeling off that I had been left with by both of the brothers. And I splashed some water on the back of my neck before I exited the bathroom to go find Caroline, but I was intercepted by those beautiful eyes again and this time he stood alone.

"Hi," He said a smug smile finding it's place on his lips. Unlike his brother, his eyes roamed my from head to toe and he didn't try to hide it one bit.

"Hi," I said and tried to go around him but he stepped in my way.

"I'm Damon by the way," He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and it almost made me laugh at his horrible attempt to swoon me.

"I'm leaving." I said pulling my hand away and trying to go around him again.

"You're not going to tell me your name?" He asked confusion coming into his eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Katherine." I replied and made another attempt to go to Caroline but it once again failed me.

"Hold on where are you running to so fast, you don't have time to talk." He gave me a charming smile and leaned his head to the side making him even more appealing then he already was, which was damn near impossible.

"Damon! There you are man we have been…" Stefan rushed up to his brother but drifted off when he saw me standing in front of him. "Hi,"

"Hi," I said now under the gaze of both Salvatore brothers.

"I see you met my brother," He said looking from Damon to me and I gave a slight nod.

"Yes, and it was nice to meet both of you. But if you don't mind I do have to go get my friend and leave it was nice to meet you both Stefan and Damon…"

"Salvatore." Damon answered his eyes sweeping my body once again.

"Salvatore," I said smiling and walking past them.

"And yours?" Stefan called out causing me to turn around.

"My?" I questioned with a small smile.

"Your last name, Katherine?"

"Pierce." And with that I turned to walk away grabbing Caroline's hand and forcing her to leave with me after she gave Klaus her number. On my drive home, I couldn't help but smile at my victory of my first night in town. No way did I ever think I was going to be so lucky as to meet one of the brother's but to meet both of them. It seemed too good to be true as I laid down in my bed that night. And as I had been doing every night since I had first seen their pictures I fell asleep dreaming of their two faces.


End file.
